brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bossthebeast123/A Pokemon Story (Part 1)
Read me! This fanfic is based on a script me and my friend, Riley did. She wanted me to put it here so lets go! Introduction So if you read my Boss and Ash fight fanfic it was a total flop and I put that on a halt. This is another fanfic so enjoy this! Boss info (incase you forgot) Tyler "Boss" Mahano is a pokemon trainer who travel from region to region trying to be a champion and getting a lot of pokemon. At his home in Johto, he has his mom, Elena Mahano with a pet delibird named Peka. His dad works as a professor assistant in the Kalos region. Riley info Riley Silva (my actual friend irl) is a pokemon trainer which is NOT your average girl. She is into make up but really an adventure person. Her dream is to be a Pokemon Preformer and meet the runner up of master class, Serena. Matthew info Matthew Hostimillo (another irl friend) is a pokemon trainer. He really adapts to dark type pokemon really well. His dream is to be a Dark type gym leader in a region. Joshua info Joshua Bacsafria (irl friend) is an Ace Trainer. He is tough trainer and won a lot of times! His dream is to be a Pokemon Master. Part 1 - Fresh Day, Fresh start Mitis Town It was September 4th, 2017. After boss put his pokemon in the PC after his adventure in Kalos, he decided he would go on a new adventure in Roria, but as usual he took a nap on his bed. Boss: *Would be dead asleep on his bed* Riley: "Wake up silly!" Boss: "AHHHH!" as he get scared and fall down. Boss: "Oh.. morning Riley..." As he yawn. Riley: "Its the day we start an adventure!" Boss: "Oh yea! Let me get my backpack!" Boss would grab his leather backpack from one of the hooks in a house (the player house). Riley: "Are you ready Tyler?" Boss: "Call me Boss, Riley." Riley: "Okay your the "boss!"" as she chuckle. Boss and Riley would head to the Professor's office. Cypress: "So you are new to Roria aren't you? Alrighty, in Roria we don't have regional pokemon, we use the national pokedex! So, your guys are both 16?" Boss: "Actually Riley is-" Riley: "16!" Boss: "Did you really had to interrupt!" Cypress would hand them the pokedex to both of them, "Choose your pokemon, we have pokemon from each region!" Riley: "You choose first Tyler." Boss: "Eh you can call me Tyler, but the rest of the people can call me Boss." Boss: "Hmmmm. I choose you!" Boss chose Froakie! Boss: "Its a male Froakie." Riley: "I'll choose fenniken!" Boss: "Its female according to the pokedex." A person would come in. ???????: Hey! Wait for me! ??????: Me too! Boss: "Hey Joshua. Hey Matthew." Matthew: "My starter is a Poocheyna!" Joshua: "Mine is beldum." Boss: So we are all heading out together?" All 3: "Okay!" Cypress: "Good luck with your journey!" The crew would go into Route 1 Team Eclipse Male Member: "WATCH IT KID!" Team Eclipse Female Member: "SCRAM!" Boss: "You wanna fight?" Joshua: I'll help you." Matthew: "Stand back Riley. Let Joshua and Tyler fight." Both Eclipse menbers: "Lets go!" Male Eclipse menber: "Go Bunnelby!" Female Eclipse member: "Go Fletchling!" Male Eclipse member: "We just caught these and-" Bunnelby and Fletchling would be on Boss and Joshua's side. Male Eclipse member: "Hey! Go on our side!" The bunnelby would use Mud shot Female Eclipse member: "Flee!" Both Eclipse members would flee. Riley: "That was impressive!" Boss: "Hey I think this fletchling wants me!" Joshua: "This Bunnelby wants me too!" Boss and Joshua would throw a pokeball at them. They would be caught. Boss: "Alright we got pokemon!" Joshua: "Lets go to Route 2!" All 4: "Okay!" The friends would go to Route 2 To be continued... Category:Blog posts